The invention relates to large liquid containers and more particularly to reservoirs having a cover assembly.
Throughout the world the necessity for a wholesome water supply is essential to sustain the life and health of mankind. Many areas of the world have population concentrations where local water resources cannot support the demands placed on the limited water supply. Through the ingenuity of engineers, construction of very complex water transport and storage systems have been sucessfully implemented to make remote water resources accessible to population centers hundreds of miles away from the waters source. Increased demands for the limited water resources continue to challange engineers for unique solutions to enhance water supplies. Drought weather patterns aggravate the situation where preserving and utilizing the precious water resources have become of paramount importance to the government and the populus at large.
In order to conserve water resources, many reservoirs are having floating cover assemblies installed to cut down on evaporation and also contamination of the water in the reservoir. The existing water reservoirs have been costly to build and in most cases it would be very costly to modify them in order to allow them to store more water. Also, many reservoirs cannot be expanded laterally due to the nature of the land configuration they were built on.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel elevated wall reservoir system that can be installed on existing reservoirs whereby the storage volume of the existing reservoir can be increased 20 to 40%.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel elevated wall reservoir system that allows the storage volume of an existing reservoir to be increased without requiring a lateral expansion of the structure of the reservoir.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel elevated wall reservoir system that incorporates the structure of existing floating cover assemblies on top of the water that are designed to maintain contact with the top surface of the water whether in its high or low condition.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel elevated wall reservoir system that comparatively speaking is a relatively economical way to increase the storage volume of an existing reservoir by 20 to 40%.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel elevated wall reservoir system that can be utilized with reservoirs having various peripheral contours.